


of plane rides and shrimp chips

by jjokkomi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Ridiculously fluffy, Single Parent Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: Jongin just wants a quiet vacation with his son, not to trend on naver for being Actor Do Kyungsoo's secret lover, or something.





	of plane rides and shrimp chips

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fic written for pat! so a big thank you to them for their amazing prompt!!! all the kudos go to them! i hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> also happy halloween! :)

Jongin goes about packing his suitcase quietly, eyeing the baby monitor as he does so to make sure Shikyung isn’t up from his nap just yet. They leave first thing tomorrow for their first overseas trip and he’s nervous. Shikyung has never been on a plane before and is deep into his terrible two’s. He’s more than a handful and it took way too much convincing from his family and friends to just get away for a while. He hasn’t been on a vacation since way before Shikyung came into the picture and its been a long two years raising him solo.

He checks his suitcase one last time before zipping it up and moving onto Shikyung’s diaper bag for the flight. He had to buy the boy his own suitcase to make sure he packed enough pull ups and clothes for him for a whole week. He knows he’s bound to buy him more things when they get to their destination too, also promising souvenirs for his family.

He sighs as he thinks of anything the boy may need on the nine-hour flight. He’s honestly super nervous about how he’ll behave on the flight, hoping there isn’t that many people in first class so if he does get fussy, he isn’t getting a dozen plus glares aimed his way. They should have privacy screens too so he can hide if it does happen. He really hopes he sleeps majority of the way but he’s not holdings his breath.

He looks up when he hears a noise come from the monitor, seeing the light start blinking as Shikyung starts to fuss. He sets down the wipes he was getting ready to pack up and goes towards Shikyung’s room. He walks in and sees the boy sitting in his cribs and rubbing his eyes, stretching his arms out when he spots him and lets out a tiny whine.

“Hey buddy,” he greets, reaching down and picking the two-year-old up and moving to carry him back to his room before stopping. “Should we bring your bear with us?” he questions, looking down at Shikyung and then at his teddy bear in the crib.

He laughs when Shikyung nods and reaches out for him, moving to grab him and hand the stuffed animal over. Shikyung hugs onto him and lets out another yawn, muttering under his breath. He makes it back to his room and sets the boy down, letting him run over towards the toys on the floor that he never got to pick up from earlier in the day.

He goes about finishing packing the diaper bag, setting it next to the rest of his luggage and then grabbing Shikyung to go make them lunch. He goes through his mental check list of things he knows they’ll need for the week trip, making sure he hasn’t forgotten anything just in case.

“Cookies!” Shikyung shouts, interrupting him from staring in the pantry, cursing mentally for not hiding the treat better in the pantry.

“Food first,” he replies, closing the pantry and picking Shikyung up as he lets out a disgruntled whine, which he ignores in opt to sit him in his high chair. “You want chicken nuggets?” he questions, getting a pout from Shikyung before he slowly nods his head.

Jongin goes and grabs the food from the fridge and moves to put in the toaster oven before grabbing some strawberries and giving that to Shikyung in the meantime. Its routine now for him to go about his day making sure Shikyung eats first, making sure he’s changed, making sure he’s not fussy or upset. It’s a lot of work and Jongin loves his son, but it’s hard doing it on his own. He’s not sure how a vacation is going to change that.

\--

Jongin tiredly adjusts Shikyung in his arms, the two-year-old fussing a little as he walks him down the aisle towards their seats. He’s really hoping there’s enough space and amenities in first class that if the boy gets fussier, he won’t cause whoever is near him any annoyance.

He sighs happily as he finds his seat, setting the diaper bag down on the floor and moving to sit down. Shikyung looks around with a permanent pout on his lips, in a foul mood since it’s so early. He tells the stewardess he just wants a water for him and grabs the bag to look for Shikyung’s cup. He grabs his sippy cup and hands it to the boy, getting a little glare as Shikyung hits it out of his hands and whines, trying to get down.

Jongin is glad that whoever is sitting next to him already has their privacy screen up, so he doesn’t see how Shikyung dramatically throws his head back as he goes into his little tantrum when he won’t let him down.

“Yah, Kim Shikyung behave,” he scolds sternly, getting another pout from the two-year-old who whines before reaching for his teddy bear that’s poking out of the bag.

Jongin tiredly hands it over, hoping that once they land the two-year-old is in a much better mood. This is the first vacation he’s taken him on, and he wants it to be _enjoyable_.

Generally, Shikyung is all smiles and giggles, talking so quickly he doesn’t understand him, but he woke up in a foul mood. Jongin would blame the timing but it’s not even that early in the morning and he’s used to waking his son up way earlier to drop him off with his mom for the day while he goes to work.

“Cookie,” Shikyung informs him, giving him an expectant look.

“I don’t have cookies. I brought you fruit snacks,” he tells the boy, getting a miserably sad pout before Shikyung does the _inevitable_ and starts bawling.

Jongin winces, trying to shush him and only being met with yelling, starting to gain the attention of the few people in the rest of the first-class section. Jongin groans, trying to rock the boy and really doubting himself being able to take of him on a plane when the privacy screen next to him suddenly comes down and a man around his age is giving him a concerned look.

“Are you okay?” he questions, making him feel so _completely_ incompetent.

“Yeah, we’re fine, right Shikyung?” he questions the sobbing boy, getting a teddy bear thrown at his face as his son decides now to really throw a tantrum.

Jongin does his best to try and soothe the boy, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment when the guy next to him continues to stare, making him feel like this whole trip was a huge mistake. What was he thinking when he booked a straight nine-hour flight just so he can take his son to another country and have him be fussy over there?

“Do you mind?” the other male questions, making him turn to look at him and gawking when he sees him hold his arms out, offering to grab Shikyung from him.

Jongin wants to protest, because he does _not_ let his son go with strangers but he’s desperate and sees an older looking guy getting ready to flag a stewardess down, so he carefully hands him over and watches as Shikyung gives them both an utterly confused look.

“I think its too early to eat cookies. They’ll make your tummy upset,” the man informs Shikyung who pouts miserably at him. Jongin watches as the man falters a little bit, because his son has a killer pout and its very hard to ignore. “Do you want some shrimp chips instead?” he questions, looking towards him to presumably see if it’s okay.

Jongin nods his head, looking as Shikyung nods his head too, watching with wide eyes as the guy grabs a brown leather backpack and opens it up. Jongin gapes a little at the number of snacks he has, along with a small laptop and what looks like a thick book of unbound paper. Shikyung wiggles a bit as he opens up the bag, handing over a chip and getting a smile from his two-year-old who immediately starts eating.

“Are you a toddler whisperer or something?” he questions seriously, wondering how on earth Shikyung was so easily soothed by shrimp chips of all things.

“I worked with a group of a kids a while back. You learn all sort of tricks, sorry I didn’t even give you my name,” the guy laughs out awkwardly, holding his hand out and giving him a friendly smile. “I’m Kyungsoo.”

“Jongin,” he replies, shaking his head and looking at Shikyung who tugs on Kyungsoo’s shirt and points to the shrimp chips, getting handed another. “He’s Shikyung. He just turned two a month and a half ago,” he shares, watching as Shikyung starts to blabber at Kyungsoo who listens attentively.

He’s glad when the other male replies in a normal voice, having to beg his mother not to baby talk to Shikyung anymore. He really can’t stand when people use that high-pitched voice on his son, wanting him to just be talked to like a _person_, not a pet. Being the only parent, he has to make a lot of choices all on his own and this at least was an easy one.

“Do you have any children?” he questions awkwardly, not really having much experience talking to people his age nowadays. They’re all still into partying or workaholics. All the parents at Shikyung’s daycare are so much older than him too, it makes interacting with people his own age uncomfortable.

“Oh god, no,” Kyungsoo rushes out, shaking his head and looking a little red. “Not that I don’t want any, it’s just, hard to even try and _date_ in my line of work,” Kyungsoo explains quietly, looking a little melancholy about it and he thinks to ask but doesn’t want to overstep.

“I get it. Shikyung wasn’t really, _planned_, either,” he says carefully, not wanting to overshare but feeling like a little bit of an explanation is due.

Kyungsoo is bound to have noticed the lack of a ring and a wife. It’s not exactly common to see a single dad. It’s usually the other way around. Even then, it’s not like society makes it easy being a single parent regardless of your gender. He can’t even count the number of dirty looks he’s gotten from old ladies on the train when they notice his hand is completely ring free.

“Life happens,” Kyungsoo replies with a light-hearted shrug, listening attentively to Shikyung who is blabbering him at him seriously.

Jongin smiles watching him, wanting to reach over and pinch his cheeks at how expressive he is when he attempts to talk. Jongin makes out something about food and juice so he carefully hands him his sippy cup, getting looked at briefly before Shikyung grabs it from him and shows it to Kyungsoo who smiles and nods his head. Shikyung giggles before sipping on his juice, turning towards him and giving him a little stink eye before moving to cuddle with Kyungsoo, leaving him stunned.

“I think he likes you more than me,” he states plainly, making Kyungsoo laugh a little.

“I gave him food, I’m pretty sure that’s the only reason he’s not screaming his head off,” Kyungsoo laughs out, rubbing Shikyung’s back and cooing at him when he smiles up at him.

Jongin knows his son is adorable and he’s not even surprised to see how whipped he has a complete stranger. He’s got his entire family wrapped around his finger. He isn’t even the least bit surprised that Kyungsoo says its fine when he actually falls asleep on him and doesn’t mind holding him.

It is a bit weird and Jongin knows his mother would probably scold him for letting a complete stranger hold his kid. Especially when he finds himself dozing off into a nap and Kyungsoo tells him it’s really okay, he doesn’t mind holding onto Shikyung and he does end up falling asleep. He only wakes up a bit later because he hears Shikyung giggling loudly, making him crack an eye open and realize he’s managed to lean onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder in his sleep.

He sits up with a flush, getting smiled at by Shikyung who looks like he’s in a way better mood. He smiles awkwardly and hopes he didn’t completely make a mess of himself by snoring. He clears his throat and looks over at Kyungsoo who has put on a pair of glasses and is smiling as he watches Shikyung draw on what looks like a script. Jongin tilts his head curiously, wondering what exactly Kyungsoo does when the other male speaks up.

“Is he potty trained yet?” Kyungsoo questions, making him flush a little as he shakes his head.

“Not yet. We’re working on it, but he can be pretty stubborn,” he replies honestly, not understanding the sudden question before he inhales deeply and nearly gags at the smell. “Oh, I’m **_so_** sorry,” he apologizes, reaching over for Shikyung who yells at him loudly, making him falter.

“It’s okay, it happens, um, let me just,” Kyungsoo mumbles, prying Shikyung off of him and getting a heartbroken look for it. He falters a bit, before slowly handing him back over and looking a little conflicted.

“It’s okay, he’ll be fine,” he excuses when Shikyung starts to hiccup, grabbing his bag and getting up to get him changed.

The first-class bathroom is at least big enough that he doesn’t have to awkwardly maneuver Shikyung. He goes about changing his diaper and putting him into a pull up, hoping he can get him to use the restroom at some point today. They don’t have his little potty with them for obvious reasons, so he’s not sure if Shikyung will want to get on the big boy potty as they call it.

“Why do you behave for a stranger but not me?” he questions the two-year-old once he’s changed him and washing his hands in the sink.

Shikyung just sits with a pout, looking at the door sadly so he sighs as he picks him up, grabbing his bag and making his way back to his seat. There’s a stewardess who keeps oddly eyeing him as she texts on her phone, making him wonder what the policy is about having her phone out but not wanting to question and get her in trouble.

He flinches when Shikyung squeals as they get back to their seats, reaching out for Kyungsoo who lets out a dorky laugh as he looks up from his papers. Jongin flushes, hoping he isn’t being a huge bother to the other male as Shikyung fights his way out of his hands and back to Kyungsoo who takes him without a fuss, smiling warmly as Shikyung hugs onto him and blabbers.

“I’m really sorry, he’s usually not one to bug strangers,” he apologizes, feeling a little embarrassed at how incompetent he probably looks.

“It’s okay. Raising a child isn’t easy, you don’t have to apologize,” Kyungsoo replies seriously, making him kind of want to cry, because its really not and he feels like he’s failing miserably half the time and some random stranger telling him he’s not. “Is this his first time on a plane?”

Jongin nods his head, “Out first vacation actually. I don’t know why I picked something so far now that I think about it,” he laughs out, wondering if he should have just gone to Japan like he initially wanted.

“Hawaii is beautiful though, you’ll both love it,” Kyungsoo informs him, patting Shikyung on the back when he coughs a little.

“You’ve been to Hawaii?” he questions, knowing it’s a huge vacation spot but not knowing that many people that actually have been more than once.

“For work. I didn’t get to look around much last time though,” Kyungsoo replies, nodding his head when Shikyung points at the bag of chips and moving to open it for him. Shikyung holds out his hand with more patience then he knew he had as he waits, beaming when a chip gets put in his palm.

“Say thank you,” he says sternly, getting eyed by Shikyung before he turns to Kyungsoo and gives him that adorable smile.

“Tank you!” Shikyung gets out, making Kyungsoo completely melt as he squishes his cheeks and coos at him.

“He really is adorable,” Kyungsoo compliments, smiling down at Shikyung as he continues to munch and draw. “He really looks like you too.”

“I got lucky,” he replies with a little laugh, knowing his dad has strong genes. Everyone pretty much looks alike in his immediate family. Even his niece and nephew could pass as his own children.

The rest of the flight consists of small talk and a nap or two in between. Jongin learns that Kyungsoo is going to stay at the same resort as them. He’s on his own little vacation too and Shikyung goes wide eyed when he shows some pictures from the last time he was in Hawaii. Jongin thinks to ask what he does for a living but decides against it, thinking it’s a boring question no matter who he asks.

He’s just glad to not be making a fool of himself in front of an attractive person his age. He’s so used to listening to older housewives and pretending like he has any idea about what they’re talking about. The change of pace is welcomed, and Jongin starts to really feel like this vacation is actually going to work out.

\--

**[enter-talk] Actor Do Kyungsoo has a secret family? **

[.JPEG]

[.JPEG]

[.JPEG]

My friend’s cousin is a stewardess and sent the pictures since she heard she was a fan. It’s definitely actor Do Kyungsoo holding the child, OP confirmed that it was him. She had no idea who the mystery man was, but it was his son being held from what she overheard. She also said they seemed too cozy to be just friends…and that the child behaved well with Kyungsoo-ssi. Makes you think about what celebrities hide behind closed doors…

[.JPEG]

[.JPEG]

The dad is ridiculously handsome though….

**post response**

**[+1608] [-350]**

[+1503] [-579] It’s always the quiet ones that have the biggest secrets. Tsk tsk.

[+1420] [-250] Isn’t this an invasion of privacy though???? She shouldn’t have taken a picture of them in the first place. I hope she receives disciplinary action from the airline…didn’t even blur out the poor child’s face.. this is not right

[+1415] [-125] If Kyungsoo isn’t married to him… I volunteer myself.

[+1392] [-309] The bigger problem is that if they aren’t together, this mystery man has a child and no wedding ring or woman in sight… Kyungsoo-ssi, please don’t hang around with such people…

[+1365] [-205] His drama was a hit and he’s going on a reward vacation, let him rest in peace regardless of who the person next to him is. 

[+800] [-200] That’s definitely Do Kyungsoo, the backpack is a dead giveaway, but isn’t it a stretch to say that is his secret lover? Kyungsoo’s latest project had him working with children and he was praised for being able to interact well with them. They could just be friends…but the last picture is questionable…. Friends don’t sleep on each other like that….

[+754] [-187] Its not like he’s an idol who talks a bunch on nonsense about only loving his fans kkk let him live his life

[+450] [-142] Dating rumor sure…. but a whole family? You’re nuts. 

\--

Jongin cannot believe he is really _this_ dumb, looking at the random article his sister sent him along with several messages with a lot of exclamation points. He doesn’t watch a lot of television and honestly doesn’t get on the internet too much, not even knowing how to delete his old Instagram account he made as a college student. So, he had no idea he was sitting next to an _actor_, let alone one who was just in a high rated drama and two block buster movies within the year.

“Shikyung I’m _doomed_,” he moans out, looking over at the two-year-old who is hugging onto his teddy bear and watching some American children’s program he probably doesn’t understand but is giggling along to.

He can’t believe netizens really think he’s some _secret lover_ of an actor, he really can’t. It makes _zero_ sense, but the article is already trending, and he doesn’t even want to try and read more comments, kind of grossed out that people are even able to see his poor babies face. He is most definitely getting a lawyer, not caring what they say about him, but his son is off limits.

Apparently Do Kyungsoo doesn’t have a personal social media account and has never had a single scandal, which is saying something. He has the whole nation’s son vibe going for him and the pictures are apparently scandalous enough for it to be on the main page of naver. Jongin wants to cry.

He gets up when he hears a knock on the door, knowing he didn’t ask for room service but Kyungsoo is in a suite nearby apparently from what they learned when they got there and Shikyung threw a fit having to be pried away from him. Plus, the actor is probably more aware of the situation than he is. He takes a deep breath before opening his door, blinking back his surprise when he sees Kyungsoo looking like he wants to _cry_, a taller guy behind him who is on the phone and speaking rapidly through his phone.

“I am _so_, so sorry. I had no idea that stewardess took a picture. My company is getting it taken care of. I am so _sorry_,” Kyungsoo apologizes, looking into the room when Shikyung yells.

“Soo!” Shikyung shouts, getting out the bed slowly before he runs over and holds his arms up. “Up!”

Kyungsoo smiles a little wobbly before he picks him up, giving him another apologetic look. Jongin opens the door and invites them in, listening to the manager start talking about getting IP addresses and everything. Jongin is a little freaked out by him, but doesn’t say anything, knowing he’s probably just doing his job.

“It’s not your fault,” he tells Kyungsoo when he sees him start biting his nails, looking nervous and Jongin feels bad for him.

“I shouldn’t have bugged you two, I should know better. People are always trying to take my pictures on planes,” Kyungsoo sighs out, nodding his head along to Shikyung who is talking and pointing at the television.

Jongin is tired, the jet lag setting in heavily and the news article has definitely dampened his mood. Kyungsoo looks even more tired though and Jongin can’t even imagine having to live with the constant fear someone is stalking you or taking your pictures. It sucks and it really isn’t his fault at all.

“The company is going to pay for your trip, to apologize for the incident and they have the information of the stewardess who posted the photos. An article is set to go out first thing warning about malicious comments and they plan on taking the woman to court,” the manager speaks up once he’s off the phone, looking even more exhausted. “We truly apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused,” he adds on, bowing deeply before turning towards Kyungsoo.

“I’m going to write something in my official fancafe, once the article is set to go out. I also need the password for that,” he adds on, looking towards his manager who sighs tiredly. “I’ll probably have to lie and say you’re a close friend, is that okay?”

Jongin flushes a little, awkwardly nodding his head and feeling oddly relieved when Kyungsoo gives him a smile. Shikyung is probably the only one that seems to be enjoying his time at the hotel so far. Jongin is honestly nervous about even leaving his room now, wanting to enjoy his time but worried if this is going to be one of those sorts of ongoing situations or it’ll be forgotten about when some random idol gets caught on a date by those stalker news sites.

“I really am sorry. Please don’t take any of those comments seriously. They’re all just stupid teenagers who have nothing better to do,” Kyungsoo states sternly, getting poked on the cheek by Shikyung who wants his attention.

“I guess this explains why that stewardess kept giving me weird looks… I didn’t know you were an actor,” he says honestly, feeling embarrassed because Kyungsoo is apparently a big deal. “I don’t have a lot of time to watch television,” he explains quietly when the manager gives him an incredulous look.

“I’m going to go make sure everything is taken care of at the front desk,” he announces, bowing slightly before making his way out of the room.

“It’s fine. I don’t even think my brother has seen anything I’m in,” Kyungsoo shares with a shrug, making a face at Shikyung who giggles uncontrollably.

“I don’t know how he’s even still awake,” he says tiredly, looking at Shikyung and knowing it’s going to take a while for him to get used to the time change. It’s not exactly that bad but still.

“Are you sleepy?” Kyungsoo questions Shikyung, getting a little nod from the boy who holds his arms up. “I should probably let you put him to sleep,” Kyungsoo says after a while. “Sorry, I’m probably being really intrusive. It’s your vacation.”

“I won’t fight you if you want to put him to sleep,” he says tiredly, planning on taking a long nap and hopefully waking up to the internet not full of his face.

For whatever reason he actually trusts Kyungsoo, even after only knowing him for nine hours. He’s used to doing everything on his own, sitters never working out because Shikyung isn’t the most adaptive when it comes to strangers. It’s nice having Shikyung actually wanting to go with someone and not putting up a fuss. Jongin will take whatever the universe hands him if it means he can take a nap without worrying.

“He’s just too adorable,” Kyungsoo mutters before picking Shikyung up and walking around with him, quietly showing him the view from the room, which Jongin will admit is beautiful but he’s exhausted so he turns away.

He falls asleep listening to Kyungsoo singing a lullaby to Shikyung.

\--

The article gets taken down and Jongin gets an email along with a phone call from the actual airline apologizing for the incident and free flier points for his next trip. He also gets another email from the supposed stewardess apologizing profusely. The company does release their statement and threaten legal action.

Kyungsoo does post on his fancafe and Jongin actually has to register to read it, feeling a little embarrassed as he does so, never even joining a fancafe when he was a teenager and into idol groups. Its not that lengthy but it’s well written, very straight to the point sounding a lot like a scolding father. Jongin snorts a little at the little white lies but is glad to see the comments are mostly apologetic and even complimenting him.

It’s weird and he does his best to put the awkward situation to rest. He is on vacation after all and his sisters nagging to get her an autograph will just have to wait until he feels like telling her he is not going to ask for that. He’s still barely getting used to the idea that the guy Shikyung is now obsessed with is apparently the guy in the pepero commercials that come on television. He knew he looked vaguely familiar.

“Do you get a life time supply? Or do they just let you eat as much as you want in one sitting?” he questions, picking at the platter of food in front of him and watching as Shikyung plays with a couple of toys and opens his mouth when he brings some rice towards it.

They’re on the balcony of his suite and the view is ridiculously amazing, the beach out in the distance and a small little hot tub connected to the deck area. The room he originally got was nice, but the room he got upgraded to as an apology from Kyungsoo’s company is ridiculously amazing. His bed is enormous, and he slept like an actual baby last night. Even Shikyung woke up in a pleasant mood, but that may also be because Kyungsoo ate breakfast with them.

He’s done some sight seeing and bought his mom and sisters a souvenir and a postcard for his dad. Shikyung may have gotten a ridiculous hat he won’t take off unless he’s putting it on Kyungsoo, but that was money well spent. Jongin honestly feels like he’s getting replaced, getting downright ignored when he holds his arms out and Shikyung rushes over to Kyungsoo instead, giggling.

“They let me try all the new flavors before they hit the market, but definitely not a lifetime supply. Although the ahjumma’s near my condo make me sign my boxes, when they notice me that is,” Kyungsoo shares, smiling at Shikyung who holds up his plush bear and then moves to sit next to him on the deck.

“Shikyung begs for them every time we stop at the store, if you hooked him up with secret flavors, he would really like you more than me,” he laughs out, knowing its absolutely true.

“That’s not true,” Kyungsoo comments, shaking his head and shooing a fly away from their food. “He sees you every day, of course you’re his favorite. Right buddy?” Kyungsoo questions, getting a giggle and a nod from Shikyung, who probably only nods because Kyungsoo does, but Jongin will take it.

He smiles, opening his arms up for his little boy and watching as he rushes over and latches himself onto him. Jongin sighs happily, hugging onto his son and closing his eyes for a bit. Regardless of how hard it is raising him solo, he doesn’t regret a single second of it. He loves his son as much as any parent loves their children. Shikyung is probably the best thing to happen to him in a very long time.

“See, kids always love their dads,” Kyungsoo comments, smiling at the two of them before grabbing his phone when it buzzes.

The elder, because apparently, he is older than him somehow, seems to still be working, even on his supposed vacation. He has several scripts with him that he’s supposed to read over and practice lines with. Not to mention his manager is always checking in on them and even brings up even more projects to consider. Kyungsoo looks a little worn out every time another interview is mentioned but seems to handle everything as well as you would expect.

“Not to be weird or creepy, but I googled you,” he speaks up, getting a flushed look from Kyungsoo who looks embarrassed. “You can sing,” he states, watching in surprise as Kyungsoo turns bright red, looking like he wants to crawl into a hole and die.

“God, you _heard_ me?” he whispers, cringing at himself before shaking his head. “I thought you were asleep.”

“Nope, not entirely anyways. You were supposed to debut in an idol group?” he questions, laughing a little when Kyungsoo’s nose scrunches up.

“Yeah, but the plan fell through, which I wasn’t too upset about. It would have been a lot more work and a lot more of being in the public eye. I couldn’t handle the crazy schedules they have. The company has talked about letting me release music, but there’s nothing set in stone,” Kyungsoo shares with a shrug, grabbing an apple slice and biting into it.

“I took ballet when I was little, but I quit when I hurt my ankle. I want to put Shikyung in it when he gets older, if he lets me,” he shares, knowing he loved it and would have kept going if he wasn’t worried about permanently hurting himself from all the work that went into it.

Shikyung lets go of him when he hears a random bird nearby, looking around curiously before going back to his toys. He’s only two, so its hard to tell what he’ll end up liking when he gets older, but Jongin really hopes he’ll like ballet.

“I think if I weren’t an actor, I’d be a chef, or a farmer, something quieter,” Kyungsoo shares, letting out a tired sigh and Jongin gets it.

Just one little photo and your entire career can be on the line when it comes to being in the spotlight like Kyungsoo is. It seems hard and he can’t help but worry about him, even though they don’t really know each other. He’s spent more time with Kyungsoo these past two days than he has with anyone other than his family since Shikyung was born. He knows he had to make up some little lies for the article, but Jongin really does think of him as a friend.

“You could always be Shikyung’s live in baby sitter. He’d love that,” he jokes, watching as Kyungsoo smiles and nods his head.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Kyungsoo relies, giving him a smile before looking out at the ocean view.

Jongin could get used to this.

\--

Shikyung is scared of the stingray’s, holding onto him tightly as he tries to lean down so he can pet them like everyone else, but his son is like a koala, clinging onto him tightly and whimpering. Jongin sighs, looking over at Kyungsoo who is enjoying his time in the shallow pool they’re standing in as part of one of the activities at the resort. They’re in a stingray tank and are supposed to be petting and feeding them but Shikyung is _not_ happy.

“C’mon, it’s fun!” Kyungsoo tries telling the two-year-old, but he shakes his head stubbornly and clings to him.

“No,” Shikyung huffs out, turning away and hiding under his chin.

Jongin smiles down at him, knowing Shikyung loves the water but weird looking animals are _not_ his friend. He loves puppies and kittens but freaks out when it comes to lizards or even the chickens in his parent’s neighborhood. He should have known if it wasn’t a fish, Shikyung would want nothing to do with it.

“I think he’ll enjoy the aquarium more, where there’s a glass wall involved,” he shares with a light laugh, patting Shikyung’s back and asking the instructor if they can get out, not wanting his baby to get too scared.

He carefully walks out, moving to sit on the side with Shikyung in his lap. The two-year-old is a bit more relaxed now, waving at Kyungsoo who turns to give them a look before going back to feeding the animal. Jongin thinks he looks so happy and he’s glad the whole situation hasn’t hindered his vacation either.

They’re going to the aquarium nearby next and Kyungsoo says its really cool and they even have penguins. Shikyung has only been to the zoo once and Jongin is excited to see how much he’ll enjoy it. Shikyung loves finding nemo and finding dory, the octopus being his favorite character so hopefully they have one he can look at.

He smiles when Kyungsoo finally leaves the pool, Shikyung tiredly reaching out for him which has him sighing, not knowing what he’s going to do when they have to go back home, and he’s left Kyungsoo-less.

“Someone is ready for a nap,” he comments, watching as Shikyung clings to Kyungsoo tiredly and yawns before closing his eyes.

“My manager can take a longer route to the aquarium or we can grab a bite and eat in the car while we wait for him to wake up. Or we can just let him nap and order room service?” Kyungsoo questions quietly, starting to lead them away from the area.

Jongin looks down at Shikyung and knows the boy will need a good nap if he isn’t going to be cranky. “We can let him rest, otherwise he’ll get moody.”

“Do you want to come to my room? I have instant ramyun,” Kyungsoo replies and Jongin tries not to flush, because under different circumstances that invitation may be a little bit more of what got him into parenthood a little too early.

“I like ramyun,” he replies, trying not to seem too awkward as he follows Kyungsoo down the hallways and to his room.

Kyungsoo hands him his keycard awkwardly as he maneuvers around Shikyung who is out cold, so Jongin opens the door and holds it open as the elder shuffles in. He looks around and sees his room is about as nice as his, although the bed is neatly made, and all his things are nice and tidy. Kyungsoo sets Shikyung down on the bed gently, covering him up before going towards his little kitchen area.

“Do you like spicy?”

“Sure,” Jongin replies, nodding his head and going to go sit with Shikyung, smoothing down his hair and smiling down at his boy.

Jongin loves watching him sleep, being so enamored with his son when he looks so peaceful. He lies down and stifles his own yawn, knowing he could probably use his own nap, but he can function without being cranky unlike someone he knows.

“My noona is a big fan,” he shares, watching as Kyungsoo starts turning red, which Jongin has learned is something that happens when he gets embarrassed or shy. “No pressure but if I brought back an autograph, I would officially be the best brother in the world.”

Jongin smiles when Kyungsoo laughs, nodding his head and rubbing his cheek as he messes with the instant ramyun cups.

“Just remind me! I don’t mind, sometimes my mom makes me sign things for the ladies she meets at the market,” Kyungsoo shares with a little laugh. “I think my uncle has a shrine of me at his restaurant too,” he adds on, making him laugh.

“I’m starving,” he shares as Kyungsoo brings the bowls to the small dining table, the steam coming up and hitting his face as he fully removes the plastic cover. “This looks really good.”

“Well I followed the directions,” Kyungsoo replies, making him smile as he fidgets with his fork. “If I had a real kitchen, I would just make us lunch, a _real_ lunch,” he adds on, stirring his noodles before bringing them up to eat.

“You cook too?” he questions, which makes Kyungsoo smile bashfully.

“My mom always let me help in the kitchen and I don’t know, I grew up loving it. You don’t cook for Shikyung?” he questions, looking concerned.

Jongin tries not to flush. “I do but I’m not that great at it. Honestly, I think he only eats what I make him because he doesn’t know what macaroni is supposed to taste like,” he says a little bashfully, feeling his own cheeks heat up when Kyungsoo starts snickering at him.

“I’ll have to come over and cook for him then, you too,” Kyungsoo says quietly, biting his lip before looking down at his noodles.

“I’d like that,” he says before eating his own.

\--

“Shikyung, look at the camera,” Jongin tries calling out, getting ignored by the boy who has discovered he really loves sand and doesn’t want to look up so he can take a picture to send to his parents.

They’re at the beach for his last full day on the island and he and Kyungsoo decided Shikyung needed to experience getting sand everywhere before they left. Kyungsoo is actually staying an extra night before flying to Italy for some sort of film festival, and Jongin is a little crushed knowing that his vacation is coming to an end. He wishes he could spend every second of every day no worrying about bills and work.

It’s going to be hard waking up and going back to his routine. He already knows it.

“He’s very serious about making his sand castle,” Kyungsoo laughs out, snapping his own picture and Jongin leans over to see how it came out, pouting a little because Kyungsoo even takes better pictures than he does.

“Can you send me that?” he questions, belatedly realizing he doesn’t have the elder’s number. He flushes, hoping he didn’t just cross some sort of boundary but Kyungsoo eagerly nods his head.

“Here, you can put in your number,” Kyungsoo comments, handing over his phone where the new contact screen is displayed.

Jongin nods his head, putting in his number but then faltering, not knowing how to save his name. He thinks of just his name, then realizes maybe he should put in Shikyung’s too, unsure of himself.

“You finished?” Kyungsoo questions so he nods his head, leaving his name blank for Kyungsoo to fill out himself.

Jongin nervously picks at his swim trunks, feeling a little self-conscious and wondering if Kyungsoo will ever bother to text him once they’re not together. He doesn’t want to overthink anything, but he thinks they have a connection, at least he hopes he’s not reading the signs wrong and is just going to embarrass himself in the long run.

“You better send me pictures of Shikyung. I want to know when he finally concurs the big boy potty,” Kyungsoo comments, making him let out a tiny relieved sigh, doubts suddenly disappearing.

“No potty,” Shikyung states sternly, giving them both a little glare. “No.”

“Okay buddy,” Jongin replies, not wanting the boy to get into a fit over it. He absolutely did not want to sit on the toilets they have here, crying and getting upset even when Kyungsoo tried encouraging him.

He’ll have to keep buying diapers and pull ups for a bit longer it seems.

“I’ll make sure to tell you as soon as he does. I’m so over buying diapers,” he says tiredly, shaking his head at Shikyung who continues playing with the sand and his little shovel.

“You can text me too, I don’t always have my phone on me during shoots, but I’ll reply as soon as I can,” Kyungsoo speaks up suddenly, giving him a serious look before blushing and looking away. “I don’t have that many friends actually. So, this vacation, it’s been really nice.”

“Really?” he questions, surprised to hear it from the elder and glad to know it wasn’t just all in his head.

“Yeah, I mean I have a lot people I’ve worked with and we get drinks sometimes but its hard talking to them when its not about work. It’s nice to just, talk to someone my age and not have to worry that I’m secretly being judged and they’re going to talk about it to someone else I work with.”

Jongin frowns, not realizing that its like that for the elder. It makes sense though, having to constantly make sure you’re being filtered, even around people you think are your friends. The proof of that is in those airplane photos. One little thing can lead to something else and potentially blow up in your face. Jongin hates that he can’t just relax but knowing how it feels.

Jongin feels like he can’t either, not with his coworkers and not the parents at the day care. It’s so easy for other people to judge you when they only see what they want. They only see that he’s a single dad taking his son in to be looked after, not at all the drama and frustration he went through just to make sure that Shikyung would be his and his mother would be in no way involved or try and get him back.

It’s been rough and Jongin lives life trying to hold himself to ridiculous standards, so people don’t see that he had a child so young, out of wedlock, and still no ring on his finger. He just wants them to see his son has a father who would move the world for him.

“I haven’t been able to relax since I found out I was going to be a dad, so I get it, I mean, in my own way,” he shares, smiling at the elder and looking over at Shikyung who rushes up to him with a seashell, looking ecstatic.

“Look! Pretty!” Shikyung shares, smiling brightly at him before moving to show Kyungsoo who coos, looking surprised when the two-year-old gives it to him.

“I can have it?” Kyungsoo questions, getting an eager nod and a smile as Shikyung giggles bashfully before going in for a hug when Kyungsoo opens his arms.

Jongin’s heart feels full for the first time in a long time at the image.

\--

Jongin isn’t looking forward to having to separate Kyungsoo and Shikyung, knowing their week is almost up and then it will be back on another nine-hour flight back home. Kyungsoo will have work and actual things to do and Shikyung won’t get to see him. His son has become so attached to the elder in the short amount of time they’ve been together. Jongin doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s become attached too.

He hasn’t had someone to just talk to in a long time, not having too many friends since his life revolves around work and Shikyung. He’s been able to actually enjoy himself for the first time in years, a little bit of weight lifted off his shoulders knowing someone is there to help him. He really think Kyungsoo was an angel in a past life to just be so attached to Shikyung already as much as Shikyung is attached to him.

He really doesn’t want to go back home and go back to his mundane schedule of struggling to handle raising him alone. He doesn’t want to, but he knows its selfish to try and think otherwise. He loves his son and he comes first. If he’s a little lonely again, that’s okay, as long as Shikyung is happy and healthy, he can deal with it.

“So, I know when I get back to Seoul, I’ll get a little busy, but would it be alright if I stopped by some time? If its okay with you that is,” Kyungsoo questions, grabbing a slice of pizza from the large box on the floor and giving him a hopeful look.

“I would love that,” he says honestly, feeling his cheeks heat up when he realizes how that sounded. “Shikyung too. He really does adore you.”

“I’m really going to miss him. He’s so adorable, right buddy?” Kyungsoo questions the two-year-old in his lap, getting a smile from the boy who is full of pizza sauce.

Jongin smiles at the two, snapping a quick picture while Kyungsoo is getting fed a pepperoni by the boy before going back to his own food.

“I really don’t know how I’ll deal with a nine-hour flight by myself,” he says tiredly, shaking his head as Shikyung gets pizza sauce on Kyungsoo’s face, the elder smiling and not even looking the least bit bothered by it.

“I’ll make sure to send you off with some fish chips. They work like a charm,” Kyungsoo laughs out, chewing on his food before grabbing his coke and taking a sip. He hands Shikyung his own cup of juice when he starts looking at him, wisely not letting him have a sip of his soda and Jongin is so thankful the elder doesn’t just hand him all the sugar in the world.

Kyungsoo is insanely good with Shikyung, never overstepping or undermining him when he says he doesn’t let Shikyung eat or drink certain things. It’s perfect, having someone who listens to you and doesn’t argue, unsure if he’s really ever going to find someone like that to settle down with. He can’t even imagine letting anyone meet Shikyung, let alone help raise him.

He doesn’t want to start being delusional and picturing himself several years down the line with Kyungsoo at his side, helping him and just being there for him. He doesn’t want to, but he does. He doesn’t think he’s ever wanted something so badly so quickly, but he’s also patient and can wait. He doesn’t want to rush into it, wants to take his time and make sure Shikyung will be okay if it were to happen.

“I really just think its you,” he says quietly, smiling at the elder who gives him a look that makes him hopeful that he may get that picture-perfect family someday.

Kyungsoo smiles a little, looking down at Shikyung and biting on his lower lip. “I really do want to see you when I go back home. I mean it.”

“Me too,” he replies, smiling and letting himself keep imagining.

#  **\--**

# 

**[fans react] Actor Do Kyungsoo in a relationship? DIKA Entertainment confirms engagement.**

[.JPEG]

[.JPEG]

[.JPEG]

OP originally posted the above pictures of Do Kyungsoo at a coffee shop wearing what seemed like a couple ring. Fans immediately dismissed the rumors, stating it was probably just a random accessory, only to be shocked when DIKA entertainment confirmed that the actor recently got engaged to a regular citizen and wish to keep private about it.

Fans are now speculating it is with who they refer to as his “bear friend” who was the one that caught up in his brief “secret family” scandal two years ago. His friend is also known to have a child, whom Kyungsoo talks about quite often.

[.JPEG]

[.JPEG]

Congrats to the happy couple!

**post response**

**[+1925] [-361]**

[+1804] [-451] All this time we thought they were just friends….

[+1520] [-104] It doesn’t matter that he already has a child, the two obviously care for one another and now the baby will be lucky and have two amazing dads. Your ugly comments won’t change the fact that they love each other

[+1420] [-250] It’s just like our Kyungsoo to not having a dating confirmation, but an engagement confirmed. As long as he’s happy ^^ 

[+1384] [-125] Fans already knew they were more than friends kkkkk Even Kyungsoo himself has said Jongin is important to him kkkk but you all chose to believe they were just closer friends

[+1182] [-309] So he will be that child’s step father??? What happened to the mother?? 

[+1045] [-205] So I guess that original rumor came true kkkkk they are a family now! 

[+800] [-200] I don’t know who to be more jealous of…

[+450] [-142] What a lucky child to get Do Kyungsoo as a step farther… I’m jealous

[+300] [-787] Doesn’t that man already have a child???? Why would he marry a man with a child from a previous relationship…it makes no sense… he could do better 

\--

“I think we should go back to Hawaii,” Jongin shares, eating from his bowl of cereal and reaching over and grabbing a banana from the table to cut up and put in his frosted flakes. It’s early on a Saturday and Kyungsoo has no schedule, finally taking a well-deserved break while the wedding plans are being finalized and they’re only left with picking a place to honeymoon.

Kyungsoo is sitting next to him, laptop in front of him as Shikyung sits on his lap, helping him browse for plane tickets. The wedding date is already next week, and they have yet to settle on a honeymoon location, going back and forth between places. Shikyung also makes it known that he doesn’t want to go anywhere cold, the six-year-old tired of the snow. Jongin can’t help but agree. He’s sick of the snow too.

“Remember when you were scared of the stingrays?” he questions the boy, getting an embarrassed look from his son who starts pouting.

“I was not,” Shikyung argues, looking up at Kyungsoo and pouting. “Right daddy?” he pesters, huffing when Kyungsoo starts giving him a look.

“You were bud,” Kyungsoo laughs out, ruffling Shikyung’s hair as he hops out of his lap and stomps over towards the living room and goes to play with his toys. “You don’t think that’s grossly cliché? A honeymoon in Hawaii?” Kyungsoo questions with a smile, which in return makes him smile too.

“Our first date was basically that week long trip,” he laughs out, recalling the times with such fondness. Jongin fell hard that week, even though it took him a little while to realize it. “The company should give us that giant suite again, to congratulate us,” he adds on, which causes Kyungsoo to laugh before he goes back to the laptop.

“They already agreed to block all the media from it. I don’t know if they’ll be generous enough to give us our honeymoon too.”

“It doesn’t hurt to ask. Besides, honeymoons are supposed to be R rated,” he adds on as an afterthought, getting his leg kicked from underneath the table.

“Don’t talk like that while Shikyung is just in the living room,” Kyungsoo mumbles in embarrassment, shaking his head before smiling at him and biting his lip. “It would be romantic if we could get the same rooms though.”

Jongin smiles, “I’ll leave it up to you then,” he comments, going back to his food and grabbing his phone, curious to see how people are reacting to the news.

He reads through some of the comments, glad to be seeing so many positive posts. The ones that are still somehow annoyed that he has a kid are mostly downvotes. He goes and logs into his account, having made one because sometimes he truly gets bored and spams the articles about Kyungsoo with heart emojis just to show him and watch him turn red.

He goes to the main article and starts to type, knowing his comment will get lost in the sea of others but it’ll be the only one that matters.

[+388] [-12] Kyungsoo, you know you’re amazing right? Not many people would even give a single dad a chance, but you did, and you’ve made him and his son the happiest people on earth. I hope it lasts forever ❤️


End file.
